Energy metabolism in mitochondria plays an essential role not only for the maintenance of life but also for various high-order functions. It has been known that a decrease in mitochondrial function induces many disorders in tissues that demand for high energy, such as brain and muscle. On the other hand, the regulation of such mitochondrial function strongly depends on the expression control of a metabolizing enzyme gene by intranuclear transcription factors. Among others, a decrease in the function of a transcription regulatory factor PGC-1α that plays an integrative role causes mitochondria-related diseases.
Tranylcypromine is one type of monoamine oxidase inhibitor, which has an activity to inhibit the action of monoamine oxidase, so as to increase substances in the brain, such as dopamine. The tranylcypromine has been known to be effective as an antidepressant. Patent Document 1 describes a metabolic syndrome therapeutic agent which contains tranylcypromine. Non Patent Document 1 describes that tranylcypromine inhibits LSD1 enzyme. Non Patent Document 2 describes that other monoamine oxidase inhibitors have low LSD1 inhibitory activity.